


Permission

by Folieacutie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But he loves annabeth so much lol, Does percy really need permission from athena to marry his daughter? It's debatable, Drinking that LoveAnnabethChase Juice, F/M, Percy is always throwing hands at the gods lmaoo, Percy is self deprecating as always which is sad :c, This is super fluffy???????, but he rather not be killed by her for not bothering to try lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folieacutie/pseuds/Folieacutie
Summary: For Percy Jackson, asking Frederick Chase for his daughter’s hand in marriage was nothing compared to the complicated mess that was trying to contact a Goddess. A Goddess who was very vocal about her disapproval of him. Did he mention she could incinerate him on the spot? You can see why he wasn’t exactly in a rush to have the conversation....
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Permission

For Percy Jackson, asking Frederick Chase for his daughter’s hand in marriage was nothing compared to the complicated mess that was trying to contact a Goddess. A Goddess who was very vocal about her disapproval of him. Did he mention she could incinerate him on the spot? You can see why he wasn’t exactly in a rush to have the conversation.

When he asked Annabeth’s dad it went well. Frederick was awkward but sincere in his permission, and they both joked about how Annabeth didn’t need anyone’s permission anyway. It’s not as if she went, _hey dad, can I run away from home for a few years? Thanks!_ when she was seven years old. She definitely didn’t need any allowance in this decision. Yet, it still felt necessary for Percy in a way, or at least rude to go on without it. And, if Frederick’s misty expression was anything to go by, Percy thought he felt pretty honored to be included.

Once he and Annabeth got back to New York, Percy was itching to buy the freaking ring already.

The longer he waited (at 26 he had been waiting a long time), the longer he feared Annabeth would know. Well, know the specifics, anyway. They had discussed marriage before, obviously. It’s not like he could hide his thoughts about it for too long; he was imagining their kids since they were sixteen. A part of him still worried _what if what if what if_ , but that was mostly his self-loathing talking. Deep down he knew they were permanent. They still felt comforted by each other, and could make each other laugh, which was no easy feat after surviving the things they had and the people they had lost. There was no one else he would rather argue with about what color to paint the living room, or hold him after a nightmare.

So, in the week following his talk with Annabeth’s dad, Percy headed into a jewelry store. Athena refused to acknowledge his dinner-time offerings, and Percy was annoyed. There’s only so many times he could quietly give up his food to Athena without Annabeth noticing. Also, he hated wasting food he paid for. Especially those s’mores from the other night, Gods damn it.

Plus, he didn’t really feel like he needed Athena’s permission. Since when did he ask permission from the Gods for anything? He would still marry Annabeth if her mother denied him. Unless she, you know, killed him. Then things might get a little harder.

He drummed his fingers on the glass display and grimaced. The image of Athena turning into an owl and eating him alive flashed in his mind. He shook the thought from his head and scanned the sparkly rings.

“Do you need help with anything, sir?” An older man approached him from behind the counter. The little hair he did have was white, and the rest of his head shone just like the diamonds behind the glass. Percy opened his mouth to respond when a terse voice answered for him.

“We’re good, thank you.”

Percy tensed and turned. _Not good, thank you._ The woman next to him was in a simple crème colored blouse and jeans but had blazing grey eyes that he would know anywhere. Athena radiated power and, annoyingly, was an inch or two taller than him even in mortal form.

“Shopping for rings without a mother’s approval, I see?”

Percy gripped the edge of the display case, “Well, ma’am, I don’t exactly have your phone number.”

She leveled him with a look that said _If I could turn you into ashes right here and get away with it, I would._

Percy fidgeted, his finger pressing on the glass. “I did offer dinner the past few nights.”

“I noticed.”

When she didn’t continue, he powered on. “Though, ma’am, If I may…” He took a deep breath, “I’ll still marry Annabeth without your approval if you don’t grant it.”

Athena arched a brow. This was it, the moment he would die. He survived two wars and Tartarus, yet he was about to be taken out by his girlfriend’s mother. Great. His funeral would be the best family reunion ever. “Is that supposed to make me say yes? You are not making a good impression, son of Poseidon.”

“I never _had_ the chance to make a good impression.” Percy’s hands clenched at his sides. “I get that you and my father have had a rivalry for a billion years or whatever, but that shouldn’t matter here.”

“And, what exactly do you think should matter?” Her tone implied whatever he had to say would be stupid.

Percy’s voice cracked on his delivery: “How much I love her.”

For a second he thought the Goddess would actually laugh in his face.

Instead, her eyes flashed in warning, which was worse. “Have you mistaken me for the foolish Aphrodite?”

“Listen,” Percy choked out, he felt his entire body heat up in anger and embarrassment. “After the first war ended you said you were giving me the benefit of the doubt, and for me to not mess it up. I know I haven’t done everything right-”

For once they agreed upon something, her glare seemed to say.

“But I don’t think I’ve messed up. Not with her. I know love means nothing to you, but _she_ means everything to me. Even logically, look, look at my actions. Your daughter is my mortal tether to this world, that’s how much she means to me. It killed me to let her go on her quest alone, but I knew it had to happen, and that she could do it. We dropped into Tartarus together because I couldn’t let her go through the pain by herself, especially not after all the time we were separated. Annabeth deserves to know that people will not desert her. I haven’t. And I never will.” He met her stare with his own. Somehow, he sensed they were both remembering her shit behavior towards Annabeth during the second war. Percy didn’t break eye contact. “I’m not immortal. I only have one shot at a happy life, and excuse me O’ Goddess Athena, but I’m sick of the God’s constant disruption of it. I want to marry your daughter and she wants to marry me, and while I might be a stupid son of the Sea God, we can both agree that Annabeth doesn’t usually make foolish decisions. Trust her on this one, because we made up our minds a long time ago.”

Percy could feel himself shaking.

Athena leaned back, her look piercing. She stared at him for what felt like an hour. Percy braced himself. “Let’s hope your passion does not cause my daughter’s downfall, Percy Jackson.”

He blinked. _Did that mean…_

“I grant my permission, Percy. I do not do so lightly, even if you do not care for it.”

Percy shook his head, “No, I do care for it, a lot.” He left out _‘but, honestly, I care about your daughter’s happiness more, and so I would have married her anyways_ ’. He took in how much she looked like Annabeth. “It will mean a lot to her, to us.”

She nodded, her gaze still appraising. Then she glanced at the rings and pointed, "That one is a wise choice." And with a flash of light she was gone.

Percy looked back at the display case, shoulders finally dropping. His eyes panned over to the man who was behind the counter. He was staring, wide-eyed, slack-jawed.

Percy gave him a tired grin and a roll of his eyes, “Mothers-in-law, amirite?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I haven't written PJO fic in YEARS. I couldn't find a fic where Percy had to talk about Athena for permission, so I wrote one. Also, I hope Percy's characterization was correct? He was usually a lot more outwardly respectful with Athena than most other gods, like and he called her Ma'am in TLO, so I figured it would take a lot more for him to be rude to her.
> 
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
